1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner that scans a document placed on the top surface of the main body of the scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner incorporated into a copying device, or a facsimile device or a multi function device, as well as an independent scanner is known. Such scanners comprise a main body with image sensor mechanism installed therein, a transparent top surface, and a cover connected to the main body. The cover covers the transparent top surface in its closed state. With such scanners, a document placed on the transparent top surface of the main body is scanned by the image sensor mechanism installed therein. During the scan, the cover covers the transparent top surface, shading the document. Simultaneously, the cover holds the document in place.
The cover of such scanners is rotatably connected to the main body. One technique to connect the cover rotatably to the main body is proposed in the teachings of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-125533. In the aforementioned technique, the cover is connected to the main body of the scanner by a shaft, in a manner that the cover is rotatable around the shaft with respect to the main body.
With such technique to support the cover rotatably by the shaft, however, a brief recess is yielded between the shaft and the cover, or between the shaft and the main body. Thus, the cover and the main body cannot be precisely connected, resulting in the position of the cover to shift with respect to the main body.
With such shifting of the cover position, the position of the cover with respect to the main body is misaligned. Such misalignment spoils the appearance of the scanner, thus not preferable from the perspectives of design. Moreover, had the shifting of the cover position occur when the cover is being closed, the document placed on the transparent top surface of the main body may be tilted or moved. The document is then scanned in the tilted angle, or only part of the document is scanned. Especially, if the cover includes an auto document feeder that feeds in the document placed on top of the cover out to the transparent top surface underneath the cover, the document may not be fed properly to the glass surface. Due to the shifting of the cover position, malfunction of the auto document feeder may occur.